Betrayal
by fortheloveofshakespeare
Summary: Wizarding truth or dare is different from muggle truth or dare, and the outcome could make Rose and Scorpius question everything they've felt for each other/ M: language, sexual themes and light smut.
1. Truth or Dare

**Hello All, so this story was taken down a little while ago for the wrong rating: I think I had it at T? Either way Here it is again at M. This is probably my favourite story because it progresses the most slowly. Anyway I hope you like, and I promise the chapters get longer :P  
**

* * *

**Truth or Dare  
**

She replayed what he had said trough her mind. Damn him, damn him, damn him! Liam Thomas was going to die the next time they were alone. Well not actually, he was her best guy friend and just didn't get why she hadn't asked Scorpius out already. So, of course he was only trying to get his best mate with her crush of three years, but still! Shit!

She should have known that a game of truth or dare with a drunk Liam and several others who had been at the end of the year party would not be a smart idea. But, being slightly tipsy herself, of course she wasn't thinking straight. Now she was stuck in this classroom playing wizard truth or dare, and she was going to have to kiss Scorpius fucking Malfoy.

It's not like she had never kissed a guy before, or even that she was worried he would reject her, she simply would have preferred to have her first kiss with Scorpius while they were both sober and not magicked into it. That was the thing about wizards truth or dare, now that someone had said the dare, she had to do it. It was like magic mistletoe, you were forced to do it, pulled together by the magic.

She looked across the circle at him, already feeling the magic pulling them together. He smirked at her and they both stood up and moved closer to each other. They were in the middle of the circle now. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, and he leaned closer to her. His smirk was so darn attractive. She swallowed, knowing at least ten other people were watching around the circle.

Before she knew it, he had pressed his lips to hers. She was stony for a moment, but then when he didn't move away, she began to react. Her lips turned soft, her eyes closed, still not asking for anything though.

He pressed harder, exceeding the demands of the text. His tongue pushed slightly on the small gap between her lips, and she opened her mouth readily. His tongue began exploring her mouth, his hands followed suit, one traveling from her waist up her side, the other moving around her waist, pulling her closer. She didn't move away, liking the fire that was spreading through her. But when he broke away, an outbreak of giggles came from around them

"OH! How was that?" Came Liam's voice from behind them. Scorpius blinked, taking his hands away, and moving back to his seat.

"Sorry about the hold up, that one's a good kisser." Was his noncommittal reply. He didn't even look in her direction, and with those words, her heart began to crumble.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it :) SHort as it might have been :) so please review, and favourite or follow or whatever. Any comment is appreciated :)**


	2. Remembering Last Night

**AN: Hello again, I hope you like :) Longer as I promised :)**

Rose walked slowly into the great hall, her head pounding. She could remember snap shots from the night before, and what she remembered she didn't like. She winced as someone shouted her name, before slowly turning to face them.

"Heya, Rose! How you doing this morning? Oh not so well, I second part was in response to seeing Rose's grimace and tired eyes. Albus held out a cup of pumpkin juice and a small tablet. "Take this, it'll clear you up in no time. Get rid of your headache too.

Rose held a finger to her lips before relieving Albus of the tablet and glass. She gulped them down at the same time, taking a deep breath afterwards to calm her spinning head. Sure enough, by the time she sat down at the Gryffindor table, her head had stopped aching, and the world had stopped spinning. Rose had just finished eating her toast when she saw Liam entering the hall.

Grabbing a tablet and a glass of pumpkin juice from Albus, she went to meet up with him. Without saying a word she handed him the two items, and he tipped them back thankfully. As soon as Liam had set the goblet down on the nearest table, Rose yanked him out of the great hall, ignoring his protests.

When they were safely out of sight and ear shot of the rest of the school, Rose pulled Liam to a stop and glared at him angrily.

"Rose, you just pulled me away from food. You had better have a good reason!he stood there sulkily, obviously not remembering the night before.

"You don't remember a certain game of truth or dare from last night? Involving some of the cruelest dares ever?

Liam blinked down at Rose, confused.

"I sorta remember something like that. Was one of the dares anything to do with Carmen dancing around half naked?"

"I don't know! Rose just needed to know whether or not she had actually snogged Scorpius Malfoy, I'm thinking something more along the lines of you being a complete dick and daring me to snog 's half chuckle was rewarded with a push. Nearly falling over, he began his hasty apologies.

"Wow, Rose, look I'm sorry! It's just that you've liked him for so long, something had to happen. And I have a foggy memory of him kissing you back, so it was a good thing; wasn't it?"

"Oh shit! Liam, if you remember that, then he must remember it. And that is not good, especially because I'm pretty sure he apologized for taking so long, but I was a good snogger. That is not good!"

"Why isn't that good? At least he likes how you snog. How is that not good?" Liam was still confused, and Rose was sure that any second he would start scratching his head.

"Liam, I don't want Malfoy to like me because I can snog. I want him to like me because of me. And besides, how can I look at him after that? How can I talk to him when the whole time I know he'll be thinking about how drunk I was at the party, or about how embarrassing it is that he kissed me?

"But maybe he wont be thinking that. Maybe he wont even took a step back fearfully, almost as though he expected Rose to lash out.

"What? So now the best thing I can hope for is that I wasn't even memorable enough for him?Rose knew she was being slightly ridiculous, but Liam deserved it, and she was still freaking out on the inside.

"Well, actuallyoh, hey Carmen! Why don't you come sit with us at breakfast, Albus has some stuff to help with your jumped at the opportunity to get out from under Rose's eye.

Carmen smiled ruefully at the two of them, wincing slightly at Liam's voice, even though he was only speaking at a normal volume. Slowly the three of them made there way into the great hall, looking around for Albus as they went. Unluckily for Rose, he had gone back to sit among his friends at the Slytherin table.

The three approached Albus and his group of friends, accompanied by wolf whistles and applause from the older students. Carmen winced and turned anxiously to Rose.

"I did something stupid last night didn't I?"

"Liam says that you danced around half naked for a dare. If it makes you feel any better, he seemed pretty appreciative, so I'm thinking you weren't that smiled hopefully at her friend, but Carmen just scrunched up her face and gritted her teeth.

"At least we get to go home this point they had reached Al, and he handed Carmen a tablet, which she swallowed dry. "Thank you, Albus!"

"You sure you don't want to _show_ him how thankful you are?" One of Albus' perverted friends called. Rose looked disdainfully at the group, refusing to let her eyes linger on any one of them, least of all Scorpius.

"Thanks, Al. As long as these idiots aren't sitting with us on the train ride back, I owe you forced herself not to look at Albus' friends.

"What about Scorpius, here. We can't leave him alone among these rascals!" Albus shoved one of his friends in the arm while looking sadly at Scorpius.

"Whatever, couldn't resist any longer. She cast Scorpius a quick glance. He was fiddling with his fork, as though he couldn't care less. His hair was perfectly messy, his lips light pink, his arms toned and tanned.

"This is going to be a nice little cabin. You three," Scorpius didn't even look up at them as he spoke, "myself, Al, and, of course, Jen," pointed out himself and Albus, gesturing down the table to where Albus' girlfriend was chatting with her younger brother.

"We all know why Scorpius is excited for that cabin!" Another one of Al and Scorpius' friends called out, although whether he was gesturing to herself or Carmen, Rose couldn't tell. Scorpius didn't react in any way to the comment, and Albus was too busy stuffing his face with scrambled eggs to say anything.

Rose felt her heart skip painfully as Scorpius opened his mouth, and she was sure he was about to say something. But then she realized his goblet was in his hand, and he simply began drinking from it. For a moment they stood there, and then Liam, always blunt, spoke.

"So, this has been awkward. I'm going to go eat some food before Rose pulls me away again. Its been unpleasant seeing you as always, I look forward to spending the summer away from most of with that, he turned and walked away, leaving Rose and Carmen to follow along behind.

**AN: More coming shortly, I hoped you liked this chapter because I'm pretty prod of it :) Anyway review, follow, favourite? :)**


	3. Rose's Time of the Month

**Hello: I decided I couldn't wait, I'm gonna upload a bunch of this fic tonight, just to see if its interesting enough for people to want to read.**

Rose hurried towards the train, tugging her trunk along behind her. She knew that Liam and Albus would save her a seat, but she needed to get to the compartment before Scorpius did so that she could ask Al if his friend remembered their game of truth or dare.

Someone bumped into Rose, and her trunk slid out of her hand, landing with a loud thump on the ground. Her handbag went cascading down with her trunk, its contents emptying themselves on the ground.

"Sorry!" Rose cried over her shoulder as she bent to shove her books and magazines back into her bag.

"That was entirely my fault. Here, let me help you." Rose would have know that silken voice anywhere. As he bent down to help her pick up the spill of items, Rose noticed a pad peeking out from underneath her copy of _The Quibbler. _Just as she noticed the two awkward items, Scorpius' hand fell on them.

Rose cursed herself mentally, before shoving the rest of books into her bag and standing up to face him. Scorpius was smirking down at her as he passed over the rest of the items he had collected. Slowly, and in full view of everyone else, he handed her back the last two items.

Rose snatched the objects quickly, trying to avoid staring at Scorpius for too long as she bent to pick up her trunk. She could feel her face flushing a blotchy red, and she cursed her heritage. They kept up the silence as the two headed to their compartment, Rose staring straight ahead to avoid gazing at Scorpius' godlike profile.

The awkward silence persisted until they entered the compartment and were blessed with people to talk to. Jen was sitting next to the window, and Albus had his arm around her. Liam was sprawled across the three seats on the other side, sleeping. Scorpius helped Rose lift her trunk over Liam and into the luggage rack before sitting down next to Jen and leaving Rose to clear a seat for herself.

She debated between shoving Liam's legs off, rolling him off, or just sitting on him. By the time Carmen came, Rose was still deciding. Carmen didn't look twice at the situation before walking towards the window and sitting on Liam's legs.

Liam mumbled something incomprehensible and rolled over, onto the floor. He landed with a smack, and opened his eyes to see Rose's feet, while Carmen stood behind him, laughing. Having jumped up just in time to avoid being squashed, she found the situation hilarious. Liam grunted in disgust at the guffawing bunch before settling himself in the middle seat and patting the seats next to him for Rose and Carmen to take.

"Aw, it's okay Liam. At least you weren't having a wet dream. Imagine how embarrassing that would be." Rose grinned at her friend innocently. But Liam wasn't to be deceived. He turned sharply away from Rose, looking up at Carmen as though she were a goddess.

"So, Carmen..." Before he could continue, Carmen plopped herself on the seat next to the window and turned Liam around to face Rose. "Fine." Rose beamed at him and sat down.

"Well, I can see this ride will be entertaining, if not enjoyable." Scorpius' calm voice floated on the gentle breeze coming from the window. Rose realized with a jolt that she was sitting across from him in the cabin. She cursed her bad luck, wishing that she could switch places with Carmen.

"Malfoy, if you don't watch it, I might have to plop you right here between these two and see who dies first." Liam was grinning as he said it, but Rose could tell that if Scorpius took it too far, he would follow through on his threat.

"Oh, right, Thomas. Because you could actually move me." Scorpius' voice was friendly even through the challenge.

"I managed to get you moving two nights ago, during a game of truth or dare." The words slipped out of Liam's mouth, and Rose felt her head crack as she whipped it around to see Scorpius' reaction. His face betrayed nothing for a moment, before a smirk slid across it as he thought of an appropriate come back.

"No, I think your memory is failing you. It was your girlfriend, Carmen, who you got to move. Unless you meant to dare me to dance around the room topless." Scorpius smirked at Carmen as she blushed a bright crimson. Liam blinked in shock, and Rose thought that for a moment he didn't have a comeback.

"She's not my girlfriend, Malfoy, and that isn't what I meant. I was referring to a dare involving R–" Rose elbowed him hard in the stomach before he could say the rest of his sentence, and after barely a second's pause, Liam continued, "Unless you want to dance around topless for me, Malfoy? I'm sure that some people here," He made a general gesture encompassing everyone but himself, "would enjoy the show."

Rose glanced quickly at Scorpius to see if he had noted the pause, but he simply cast her a curious look before rising slowly and undoing the top button of his shirt. Rose tore her eyes away from his toned body, choosing instead to look pleadingly at Albus.

He was busy in quiet conversation with Jen, but the two had looked up when Scorpius rose, and after looking at Rose for half a second, Albus got up. Holding out his hands to announce his presence, he gestured Scorpius back to his seat.

"Hold up, whatever is happening here, lets not take things too far. We don't want a riot breaking out." Al grinned at Rose before turning to the rest of the group. Jen beamed up at her boyfriend, giggling slightly at his commanding tone.

"But you were about to see Scorpion strip." Liam whined quietly, forcing Rose, Carmen, Jen and Scorpius into uncontrollable laughter, while Albus simply shook his head, smiling.

"Okay I have to use the ladies room, Rose or Jen, you want to come?" Carmen bounded up, nearly falling onto Liam as the train lurched to a start, the whistle blowing.

"Right behind you." Jen stood up more slowly, giving Albus a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up to follow Carmen. Rose sat there for a second, waiting for Carmen and Jen to step into the corridor before getting up herself.

"Yah, I've got to go to the washroom too." She grabbed her bag before stepping towards the door, thinking uncomfortably of the pad that Scorpius had seen.

"Why are you bringing your bag, Rosie?" Liam asked in the most innocent voice. Rose couldn't tell if he was being serious or not, so she chose to ignore him. As the door slid closed behind her, she heard Scorpius speak.

"I know why she brought her bag, Thomas."

"If it's a pregnancy test in there, I'm going to kill you, Scorpius." The second voice was Albus, laughing even as he said it. Rose heard Scorpius' laughter join her cousin's, followed by Liam's.

Rose gritted her teeth as she followed Jen and Carmen, trying to ignore her growing irritation at Albus and Liam.

**AN: Hey again review comment all that, and I won't update past chapter 6 (that's what I have written now) if people don't take interest in it.**


	4. Bathrooms and Boytalk

**AN: Theres more :)**

_With Rose_

"What was all that about?" Jen asked innocently. Rose liked Jen, she wasn't conniving like Slytherines were supposed to be. She was genuinely nice, and she made Albus happy. But she also knew how to study, not that she didn't know how to have a good time as well, Rose had spent afternoons studying in the library with her around, and that night seen her surrounded by people, laughing and joking.

Since Jen and Albus had started dating, she and Rose had become friends, although when Jen was with Albus, she did tend to get wrapped up in him. So of course, since they had been at the party together, she didn't know about either Carmen or Rose's night.

Carmen started, "Well, you saw that all of us were playing truth or dare right?" Jen nodded, but it was obvious that she didn't know anything else, "Liam had a little too much fun daring us to do things."

The three of them were quiet for a moment as they passed some first years. There was no point in ruining the 11 year olds' innocence. The reached the washroom and continued talking.

"I danced around shirtless apparently, but thats not the worst, I feel bad for Rose." Carmen smiled sadly to herself.

"Why?" Jen asked, but Rose remained silent, after a long pause, she spoke.

"Scorpius and I had to snog, and I have no idea if he remembers," Rose blurted out, "But I remember, and he told me that I was good at snogging, and then he ignored me the rest of the night."

"He didn't ignore you when you fell asleep on him. Cam said that he was stroking your hair." Carmen fluffed her hair in the mirror, referring to her twin brother.

"What?" Rose's voice had risen three octaves at least, and she seemed to have forgotten that she was still pumping soap into her hand, "I fell asleep on him?"

"Your twin was there when you stripped? How is that not awkward, Carmen?" Jen was obviously thinking more logically.

"He came after the game was over, you know my brother, show up late and leave early, the goody two shoes," Carmen shook her head, obviously not understanding her brother, "Rose, don't worry. You were both really drunk, he can't possibly remember that. Although even if he does, he was the one stroking your hair."

Jen calmly took the soap dispenser from Rose, placing it on the counter. Rose looked down at the mound of soap in her hand, seemingly unaware of how it had gotten there. She finished washing her hands; the other two remained silent.

"Rose, if you want, I can find out if he remembers." Jen smiled at Rose hopefully.

"Thanks Jen, but I'm not sure if I want to know anymore. Lets just pretend none of this ever happened." Rose smiled cheerily, and the other two put on their own fake smiles.

Joking, they made their way back to the cabin, real smiles replacing the fake cheery ones.

_With Scorpius_

"So, how was your time at the party, Al?" Scorpius grinned at his best friend, knowing full well that Albus had spent the night with Jen. Albus blushed a deep red, and smiled faintly.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells. I saw you playing truth or dare though. Did you have a good time with that?" Albus deflected the question quickly.

"Malfoy definitely had a good time playing truth or dare. All thanks to your cousin, actually." Liam jumped in, unable to keep quiet now that Rose wasn't there to stop him.

"What happened in that game of truth or dare? Liam, if you did anything to Rose like you did to Carmen–" Al glared at Liam, ready to defend his cousin's honour.

"It was nothing Al. Liam just dared Rose and I to snog." Scorpius cast a death glare at Liam, Before smiling at Albus.

"Oh. Okay." Albus sat back in his seat. Scorpius was about to say that no it was not in fact okay, because he had no idea how he felt about the red haired girl, who was certainly good at snogging. But he knew that liking Rose would be stupid, he had known her forever, and he thought of her as a sister, much like how Albus thought of her. So, he kept his mouth shut, pushing back the thoughts of his tongue in her mouth.

"I thought a gentleman never kisses and tells. Malfoy, you just told." Liam threw in cheerfully.

"I never was a gentleman, Thomas," Scorpius grinned, "Not that you would know anything about being a gentleman."

"What are you implying, Malfoy? We all know that you come from a line of blonde ferrets, so you can't talk about my gentlemanlyness," Liam raised his eyebrows, "At least someone gets my jokes." The last part was directed at Albus, who seemed unable to stop laughing at the mention of ferrets.

"Shut it, Potter," Scorpius elbowed Al in the side. There was a sharp intake of breath before Albus continued laughing more quietly. "But, if you are too dense to know what I meant, Thomas, I was talking about your... situation when Carmen took off her shirt. Asking for a pillow was rather obvious."

"Why were you looking at my crotch, Malfoy? I didn't think you rolled that way. Not with the amount of girlfriends you've had," Liam smirked at Scorpius. His only response to Scorpius' glare was a shocked expression, "Hold it right there, mate. That's not a bad thing, I just want to clarify that I don't feel that way about you."

Albus was full out guffawing now, although he had moved a safe distance away from Scorpius.

"No, we all know that the only person you feel that way about is Carmen." Scorpius remarked cooly, smiling crookedly.

"You little..." Liam seemed at a loss for a word that was bad enough to describe Scorpius, "ferret."

At that point the three girls walked in to find a chortling Albus, and a disgruntled Liam and Scorpius.

Carmen was at Liam's side immediately, patting him on the head sympathetically, "Have Albus and Scorpy been making fun of you?" Her voice was so condescending that Rose was surprised Liam didn't almost nothing to react.

"I'm fine, now sit down, will you? I don't like a midget being taller than me." He smiled up at her, and she put on a show of being upset before sitting next to him.

Jen had gone to sit next to Albus, and Rose found herself tempted to strike up a conversation with Scorpius. She swallowed the instinct, knowing that she would only make a fool of herself. She sat down, determinedly avoiding looking at Scorpius.

If Rose had been looking at Scorpius, she would have noticed that he couldn't seem to stop glancing at her, a confused expression on his face.

**AN: So yeah, slight development, just you know, going slow. This one really does go slowly, I wanted it to be that way cause most of my other stories go really fast... I really hope you like it though, I'm really proud of this one :) Review if you like :) **  
**- FTLOS**


	5. Chess

**AN: Alright so people still like this story at least a bit so I'll keep updating for a while, and then a bit less regularly as I have to start writing new chapters. Anyway I hope you like this next bit :)  
**

* * *

Jen and Albus had gone off to do something together; Liam and Carmen had finally stopped flirting when Carmen fell asleep on Liam's shoulder and he dozed off shortly after. Rose and Scorpius were sitting silently across from each other, pointedly looking at anything other than the other person. Finally Scorpius spoke, simply because he couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"I have a game of chess in my bag, and this silence is getting extremely boring." He looked at Rose as he spoke, and she let herself look back at him. Was he asking her to play a game with him? She hadn't played chess in years, and she sorely missed it.

"Are you asking me to play?" Of course he was asking her to play. Why would she even say something that stupid?

"No, I'm asking the snoring couple to play; of course I'm asking you to play, Weasley. I thought you were smart."

"Oh, yah, okay." The way he was looking at her was very distracting. And the way his hair fell after he ran one of his hands through it, and the muscles moving through the thin fabric of his shirt...

"You really aren't as smart as they all say. Or maybe I'm just so attractive that you can't speak in my presence." Scorpius really hoped that it was the later. Wait, no he didn't! Rose was like a sister to him, there was no way that he could feel that way about her.

Rose collected herself, "Prepare to be beaten, you'll have no idea what hit you." she got up and went to sit on the seat closest to the window, turning towards Scorpius and crossing her legs.

"We'll see about that." Scorpius smiled to himself as stood and got the game from his trunk. This was the brotherly/sisterly relationship that he had always had with Rose.

Rose admired Scorpius as he reached up to get the game from his trunk, his shirt was stretched over his shoulder muscles, and she could help but gawk at them. At least they were playing a game, not just sitting awkwardly. This was definitely a step in the right direction of getting him to like her.

Rose snapped her mouth shut as Scorpius returned to his seat, turning himself towards Rose and setting the chess board on the seat between them.

Not long later, Rose found herself ready to move into checkmate.

"Bishop to E5," she smiled up at Scorpius as he realized what had just been done, "Checkmate!" she cried triumphantly.

"Gloat all you want, Weasley, " Scorpius smirked at her, refusing to be affected by her brilliant smile, "But I let you win." Rose's shocked expression was so adorable; it was worth the lie he had just told.

"No, you didn't. You were trying your hardest, I know you were," she denied it hurriedly, he couldn't have let her win. She had been trying her hardest, and he had thwarted her several times.

"I let my sister win all the time, it's the nice thing to do. Besides, I didn't think you could take it if I beat you." Scorpius expanded on his lie, desperate to make it more believable.

Rose was having trouble breathing; her body had stopped functioning as soon as he compared her to his sister. Her heart gave a painful wrench as she realized that he didn't care about her that way. He just thought of her as a sister. She had the strong urge to simply sit and wallow in self pity for a while, but her own name brought her back to reality.

"Rose? Rose? Rosie? Rosie Posie?" Her name sounded so right on his lips.

"Do not call me that." She heard the words coming out of her mouth without really paying attention; it was her immediate reaction to being called Rosie.

Scorpius smirked, she looked so sexy when she was angry, and it was better than the hurt look she had worn when he told her she wouldn't have taken it well if he beat her.

"Don't call you what, Rosie?" he goaded her happily.

"Rosie. Don't call me Rosie."

An idea popped into Scorpius' head as she spoke; a way to try his luck at beating her again. "I'll play you for it. I win, and I get to call you Rosie."

"What do I get if I win?" Rose was confident that she could win, Scorpius hadn't let her win this time, no matter what he said.

"You won't win." There was so much smugness in his voice that Rose had the strong urge to reach across the space between the and slap his grin right off his face, but at the same time his grin was very attractive... She decided that she would prefer to look at the grin than slap him.

At least an hour later, Scorpius made the final move.

"Check mate, Rosie," She let loose a string of curses strong enough for Albus to cringe when he and Jen walked into the compartment.

"Wow, my cousin has a foul mouth. I would never have thought." He smiled at Rose and closed the door behind him. Liam woke with a start at the bang, jostling Carmen enough to wake her up.

"Oh, wow.. Sorry Liam, I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was just tired and the compartment is warm, and..." Carmen trailed off, blushing slightly.

"It's fine, my dear; I fell asleep almost as soon as you did, so I didn't notice at all." Liam winked at her, not helping her blush.

"You snore did you know that." Rose decided it was time to draw the attention away from Carmen.

"Yes I did, and it's nice to know that you were paying attention to me, Rosie-belle. I always knew you had a thing for me." Liam grinned irritably, and Carmen elbowed him in the side for Rose.

"I can move if you like, Al, Jen." Rose had just become aware that Albus and Jen were still standing in the door.

"Don't bother Rose," Al said happily, moving to sit next to Liam. Scorpius got up and put the chess board away. While he was stowing it in his bag, Jen took his seat across from Albus, leaving the seat next to Rose the only one still open.

Scorpius' smirk had returned to his face as he sat down, "Looks like I'm going to be stuck next to you for a little while longer, Rosie."

"Rosie? What, pet names already? I know you two got cozy when we were asleep, but I didn't think you had gotten that far," Liam stopped as everyone turned to glare at him, "I'll shut up now, it's obvious the rest of you aren't ready for Rose and Scorpius the cutest coupl– ow!"

Carmen had elbowed him hard in the stomach, and after a moment, Liam sat back, disgruntled. The rest of the cabin remained silent, Rose staring determinedly out the window; Scorpius refusing to look at her, choosing instead to admire his perfectly polished shoes.

After several minutes, Liam attempted to break the silence, "So, how 'bout them, Chudley Cannons?" His words were met with more silence and an awkward half giggle from Carmen.

* * *

**AN: SO I hope you liked it. Do you guys like Carmen and Liam, should I include more about them in the later chapters? (Cause I like them :) ) Review? :)  
- FTLOS**


	6. Quidditch

**AN: So this is the lat chapter that I have already written. The chapters will probably take a bit longer to come now... at least once every few weeks I hope (depending on school etc).. anyway I hope you like it :)**

* * *

The train pulled into the station, and Rose jolted awake. She looked around, confused. After several seconds she realized where they were, noting that the rest of the people in her cabin had gotten up. All except for the blonde hair, extremely attractive, Scorpius, who had eyes like the ocean in the midst of a storm, eyes that were looking directly at Rose.

She looked away quickly, rubbing her cheek. After another moment Rose realized that she must have fallen asleep on Scorpius' shoulder.

"Shit." Rose cursed quietly.

"Excuse me?" Although whether or not Scorpius had actually heard what Rose said, she wasn't sure.

"Nothing, I'm sorry about falling asleep on you, I was just tired and stuff... you know." Rose could feel herself blushing, and she cursed her Weasley genes.

"You talk in your sleep, Rosie." Scorpius grinned at her wickedly, and Rose got up, quickly turning away from Scorpius to get her trunk so that he wouldn't see her continued blush.

"If I'd gotten a picture of that, it would have been great blackmail," Liam jumped into the conversation. Rose and Scorpius both turned to glare at him, and he backed away slowly, hands in the air, "Just saying..." When Rose and Scorpius continued to glare at him Liam picked up his trunk, "I can see I'm not wanted here," he ducked out of the compartment, turning back at the last second, "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." The door slammed shut behind him before either Rose or Scorpius could say anything.

"Sorry about that. When Liam gets an idea in his head he tends to stick with it." Rose mumbled quickly as she pulled her trunk down and headed for the door. She was stopped by Scorpius' voice.

"What might have put the idea of us into his head?" Scorpius loved the way 'us' felt when he said it. The word had slid off his tongue before he could stop it, and he cursed himself for thinking of her as anything but a sister. He stood stock still while waiting to see Rose's reaction.

Rose gulped quietly. The way he had said 'us' sounded delicious in her ears, and it took her a moment to register the rest of the sentence.

"Um..." she cursed herself mentally, why had she said that? Why was Liam so stupid? "I don't know." She couldn't believe how lame that sounded. She needed to get out of there, pronto, "I'll see you at school in the fall." She left the compartment quickly, before Scorpius could say anything.

Rose kept walking quickly until she was out of the train. On the platform she stopped for a moment to locate the large blob of red heads. She spotted them almost immediately and walked forward. Her father was waiting on the outskirts of the group, an empty trolley by his side. Rose let out a cry of joy and ran forward, pulled into a bear hug by Ron Weasley.

Scorpius watched the scene from the door to the train. He grinned, glad to see the smile on Rose's face as her father swung her around. Scorpius scanned the crowd for his father's balding head or his mother's dark hair. After several minutes of searching, Scorpius heard his name being called.

He turned, expecting it to be his mother. Instead, he found himself looking at Albus' mom. She was smiling at him.

"Scorpius. Your Mom and Dad were pulled away unexpectedly. Your Mom asked me to get you to come to Godric's Hollow with us for a few days." She spoke kindly, leading Scorpius towards the rest of her family as she spoke.

"Is everything alright?" Scorpius hoped his voice sounded calm, but all he could think of was what might have happened to keep his father away, when he was usually the first person Scorpius saw when he came off the train.

"I'm afraid your Mom said something about your grandmother not being well. Your parents didn't want to upset you with seeing her the moment you got off the train." Mrs. Potter smiled kindly pulling forward a trolley for Scorpius to put his trunk on. The large crowd of Weasleys and Potters headed towards the exit, Scorpius among them.

Rose trailed behind, looking around anxiously for Carmen and Liam. She saw Albus out of the corner of her eye: he was locked in a passionate embrace with Jen. Rose kept scanning the crowd, eventually catching sight of Liam. She ran over to him, punching him the arm before he had seen her.

"Have a good summer." She smiled as he rubbed his arm. After a moment he scooped her up into a back breaking hug, and while she was gasping for air, he spoke into her ear.

"Go get him, Rose. He'd be lucky to have a girl like you." Liam put her down gently, and the two glanced around, looking for Carmen. Rose was grinning so broadly she thought her face would split. They sighted Carmen and Rose ran towards her, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"We'll write all summer, okay?" The girls smiled at each other, "You too, Liam. Or else I will come to your house and murder you myself." Carmen turned on Liam, grinning.

"What would you be wearing when you kill me?" Liam was smirking at her, his eyes sparkling. Carmen slapped his arm playfully. Carmen's mother as calling for her, and she wrapped Rose in another hug before turning to Liam.

Her hands went around his neck and his went around her waist. They hugged tight, but as Carmen was pulling away she placed a quick peck on Liam's cheek. She turned quickly and walked towards her mom. Rose glanced at Liam, who was smiling, rubbing the spot Carmen had kissed him and staring after her, dazed.

"Snap out of it," Rose snapped her fingers in front of his face, and Liam forced himself to turn away from Carmen's retreating back, "You have all summer to fantasize about Carmen. You only have now to say goodbye to me." She smiled at him and was pulled into another bone crushing hug.

After a moment she was released, and she walked away, waving goodbye over her shoulder. Rose grabbed Albus on the way out of the station dragging him behind her as he cried out a goodbye to Jen.

Finally they reached the car, and plopped themselves down inside. The car looked normal from the outside, but it had been magically expanded to fit the entire clan. Rose found herself between Albus and Nick, a Ravenclaw in the same grade as Rose who lived around the corner from them, with Scorpius sitting across from her, and Lily across from Albus.

Rose smiled a greeting at Nick who began talking animatedly about quiddich and school. She joined in, but she was only half paying attention. Mostly she was admiring how Nick had grown. He was no longer chubby boy she had known when she was five, or the skinny, stretched out boy she had known the past couple years. He had filled out; the years of quidditch finally paying off.

His arms were toned, and she was sure his chest was as well. His dark brown hair was mussed as though he had just rolled out of bed, and when he smiled his face lit up, and his green eyes twinkled.

He was nothing like the pale boy sitting across from her. Rose knew that Scorpius had no feelings toward her, while her and Nick had been playfully flirting for a good twenty minutes. She was snapped back to the rest of the group by Albus' voice.

"Whoah, when did you get here Scorp?"Albus seemed to have just realized that his best friend was there.

"Well, while you were busy with Jen, your mom told me I was coming with you. My parents got held up somewhere for a couple of days." Scorpius smirked at Albus as he spoke, while Lily cringed at the idea of Albus being 'busy' with Jen.

"Oh shove off, Score. At least we have enough for a proper game of quidditch now." Everyone got excited at that, and Al set about organizing teams. He and James, both seekers, were captains and they chose their teams from there.

Al's team consisted of himself as seeker, Roxanne and Louis as beaters, Scorpius, Molly and Victoire as chasers, and Hugo as keeper.

James' team was himself as seeker, Fred and Nick as beaters, Rose, Lily and Lucy as chasers, and Teddy as keeper.

As soon as they reached Godric's hollow, the clan tumbled out of the car, grabbing their brooms and racing towards the field in the back. They left their trunks in the car, they would apparate them to their respective houses later that night.

Ginny conjured three goal posts on either end of the pitch and pulled out a box with the balls while the teams hurried to get changed and back on the pitch. Ginny got her own broom and prepared the referee the match while Harry charmed the quiditch robes different colours according to the teams. Al's team was wearing dark purple, while James' team wore teal.

Dominique sat back in a chair to watch the match. She had never been a big fan of flying. Finally the teams rose into the air and the balls were released.

Victoire took the quaffle first, zooming around before Teddy could even get to the goals, and whipping the quaffle through. She blew a kiss at Teddy as she flew away, smiling to let him know it was nothing personal.

Teddy threw the ball to Lily, who ducked a bludger sent by Roxanne, and tossed the ball to Lucy. Lucy swerved around Molly and Victoire, throwing the ball past Scorpius to Rose. Rose grinned at Scorpius as she caught it, ducking a bludger as she zoomed to throw the ball past Hugo. He snarled at her as the quaffle went through the right hoop.

Th quaffle went back and forth several times, with several spectacular goals and shots from each side. One of the more remarkable shots was when Hugo hung upside down from his broom and knocked the quaffle away with his head.

The teams were tied 60 – 60 when James called a time out. The two teams shifted apart and landed around their captains on either end of the pitch. Nick smiled at Rose from across the circle, and she felt a light blush tinge her cheeks.

"I know some of you guys aren't used to playing together, but we need to be tighter. Rose, stick the plan, stop swerving all over the place. Te–" James was cut off abruptly.

"Have you seen the bludgers Roxanne and Louis are throwing at her? You should be glad she hasn't been knocked off her broom. Shes doing brilliant if you ask me." Rose's face went a brilliant red at Nick's words and she gave him a quick smile before fixing her eyes on the ground.

"Fair point. But If I were you, I would stop staring at my dear cousin and start paying more attention to keeping the bludgers away from her," Rose hadn't known she could go any redder until James said that. She glanced around quickly, noticing that Nick had the decency to look down, a faint bush spreading across his tanned skin.

"Ted, stop letting Victoire distract you. You can do whatever you like off the pitch, but on the pitch she isn't your wife. She is a member of the other team," Teddy grinned and nodded, "Lily and Lucy, same goes for you about what I said to Rose: stay tight, stick to the plan." Lily raised her eyes at her brother, almost as if to argue that she was doing her best, but she didn't speak.

"Fred, same for you as Nick. Start hitting some more bludgers. This isn't a game for princesses." With that they lined up and prepared for the whistle to sound, ending the time out. Nick ended up standing next to Rose. He grinned and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"But you're my princess, and you're brilliant at this game." Rose shivered and couldn't stop herself from grinning, but before she could answer, the whistle blew.

Despite James' pep talk, Albus' team was pulling ahead. When James caught sight of the snitch, they had managed to pull an entire 150 points ahead. James dove down into a spiral, Albus on his tail.

In all the excitement of sighting the snitch, most of the team had forgotten about the quaffle. Rose raced forward and snatched it from Scorpius' hands, grinning as she sped away from him. Hugo had barely noticed her moving until she was directly in front of him. She lobbed the quaffle through the left hoop, and Hugo scraped his fingers on it as it passed him.

A moment later, James swept out of a steep dive, the snitch in his hand. The six other members of his team crowded around cheering, followed by the older generation. Albus' team moaned the loss, muttering something about cheating.

Rose was in the midst of being hugged by James and Lily when Nick came up. She disentangled herself from her cousins and hugged him tightly. He spun her around, grinning. Finally, Nick set her down, but one of his hands went to hold hers. Rose took his hand comfortably as Nick led her off the field.

* * *

**AN: So I hope you guys liked that :) In this case more reviews will make me write faster :P thanks for all the support so far :) **

** - FTLOS  
**


	7. Dinner

**AN: Okay, so for all the reviewers who said they were unhappy with Rose and Nick... Sorry, and sorry for this chapter. But I wanted this story to develop slowly, and I don't think Scorpius and Rose would get together without some outside help. So sorry for all that and I do promise that this is still a Rose and Scorpius romance fanfic... it'll just take some time :P**

* * *

Scorpius glared after Rose and Nick. Of course he was simply feeling protective of Rose. Like an older brother would. He didn't want her getting hurt, especially not by someone like Nick. Scorpius had heard the locker room talk. Nick was not the kind of person he would want Rose with.

Scorpius was about to stomp after them to tell Rose exactly who she should be with, which was anyone but Nick, when Albus tapped his shoulder.

"Hey mate, good game. Come on get showered and changed for dinner."

"Is everyone coming to dinner? Even Rose and Nick?" Scorpius gestured behind himself so that Al could see Rose and Nick disappearing from sight.

"Well fancy those two getting together. As long as they don't snog each others faces off while I'm around then that's great for them."

"Right, yeah. That's true, that would be disgusting." Of course, that was all Scorpius was worried about. Seeing someone he considered his sister getting her face snogged off. That was it. Of course.

Rose was quiet as they walked off the pitch. Nick smiled at her.

"Good game, Princess."

"Thanks Nick, you too." Rose felt suddenly shy, although not in the way she felt with Scorpius. This was different. Neither of them spoke.

Nick was leading her behind the house through the back garden. Some small trees in the back cast long shadows on the ground. Groups of flowers brought colour to the darkening back garden. The silence persisted, until Rose finally decided to speak.

"So… Nick?"

"Yeah, princess? You look confused. Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine Nick, thanks. What are your plans for the holiday?"

"Spending time with you of course, princess." Nick had a southern drawl and a cocky grin that always distracted Rose from what he was actually saying. But this time his message came straight through, making Rose blush uncomfortably.

"Dinner in five minutes! Everyone get showered and changed!" Molly Weasley's magically enhanced voice spread across the estate, so that everyone heard. Rose jumped at the sound, gripping Nick's hand tightly.

He grinned down at her, laughing slightly at the shock on her face. Rose pouted up at him, only making him laugh more. He slid his hand out from hers to place it instead on her lower back and guide her back towards the house.

Rose shivered slightly at the placement of his hand but smiled none-the-less. They made there way back inside slowly, enjoying these few moments of silence before noise and people surrounded them.

Rose smiled quietly to herself as she got ready for dinner. She really did like Nick, even if things were sort of awkward. Besides, it wasn't like Scorpius ever paid her any attention.

"Rose, dinner!" Fred Weasley's voice called from below, pulling Rose from her thoughts. She quickly looked at herself in the mirror before moving. Her red hair was lying in soft curls around her shoulders. Somehow, even her jeans and old sweater looked good today.

Everyone was downstairs at the table by the time Rose got there, so she was left with the only open seat. Scorpius sat across the table, smirking at Rose as she pulled out the chair.

"That's okay Rosie, take your time, it's not like we're all hungry. What took you so long anyway? Trying to impress little Nicky?"

"Shut it, Malfoy, Rose looks beautiful." Nick spoke from the seat beside her, causing Rose to blush. She glanced sideways at him, blushing and even deeper red when she saw him looking back at her.

"Albus, save me!" Scorpius' dramatic tone was directed at the person on Rose's other side. He turned to look at Scorpius, somewhat confused, before Scorpius spoke again, "These two love birds are going to make me puke!"

Albus looked over at Rose and Nick, "Oh let them be happy, Scorpius. At least they get to see each other all summer." He grumbled something that sounded vaguely like 'lucky bastards' under his breath as he looked away.

Rose sunk into her seat, this was turning into an extremely embarrassing dinner, and there wasn't even any food on the table. She couldn't wait to leave the Potter's house so that she could go owl Carmen.

Molly Weasley began levitating food over to the table, and everyone settled in for the long meal. Rose was surprised Nick had stayed; usually he went home to have dinner with his parents. Just as she was about to ask him about it, he answered her question.

"My parents just had a baby girl, they don't really have a lot of time on their hands. I figured it would be easier if I stayed here for dinner to be out of their way."

"Oh… parents prefer the new baby to you?" Scorpius' slow drawl made the words even more insulting. Rose was shocked, Scorpius wasn't one to jump into a fight.

"Better than you're parents, Malfoy." The words came to Rose's mouth before she could stop them, "They'd rather be with an old lady than see your disgusting face."

"That's it," Scorpius smirked, "Rosie, let your little Nicky defend himself."

"Oh shut it Malfoy. Nick is nice. We actually want him here, unlike you. Now shove off." Most of the cousins had gone silent as Rose spoke. It wasn't like her and Scorpius to argue like that. Usually they teased each other, but it was all in good fun. This was different. They meant everything they said.

"Oh defending your little boy toy are you Rose? Watch it Nick, or she might shove her tongue down your throat." Rose gasped; she couldn't believe Scorpius was using that against her. They had both been drinking, it had been truth or dare, she hadn't had a choice, and he had been the one using his tongue. She was about to rise from her chair, ready to punch Scorpius, when Nick spoke.

"Rose," his soothing voice caught her attention, and she turned back to look at him, "It's okay, really." Rose sighed; she didn't know why she was so worked up about Scorpius. Everyone who had heard what he said knew what had happened with the kiss.

"Fine." Rose didn't take her eyes from Nick's as she spoke, determined not to look Scorpius in the eye, "Scorpius, I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. Albus wants you here."

"Ow! Albus, what the hell was that for?" Scorpius groaned, clutching at his leg.

"Apologize." Albus' voice was took a commanding tone that none of them had heard before.

"Fine. I'm sorry, Rosie, for insulting you and your boy toy." His voice was laced with sarcasm, and Albus kicked him under the table again, "Ow! And Albus I'm not apologizing any more. I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

An uncomfortable silence prevailed. Everyone was waiting for someone else to speak. The adults at the table remained oblivious. It was only when dessert was served that conversation started again. Still, Rose and Scorpius remained stony towards each other for the rest of the evening.

Several hours later, full of food, and tired, people began to disperse. By the end of it, only Ginny, Albus, Lily, James, Scorpius, Rose, and Nick remained.

"Scorpius, there's a bed in Albus' room for you. Rose are you going to be okay getting home? It's quite dark. I can get the floo powder if you want?" Scorpius nodded a thanks to Ginny. His smile faded quickly when Nick spoke.

"I can walk Rose home, Mrs Potter." Rose smiled up at him before turning back to Ginny, seemingly okay with the idea.

"Very well then, Al do you want to come upstairs and clean your room a bit for Scorpius?" Albus groaned as he followed his mother out, waving goodbye to Rose and Nick as he went.

"Well then, goodnight Lily, James." Rose moved to hug Lily first. As soon as she was done James swept her off her feet in a crushing hug.

"Don't be a fool, Rose." Settled on her feet again, Rose tried to question what he had said but he was saying goodbye to Nick. Rose sighed inwardly; her cousins were way too cryptic. She missed Liam's bluntness already.

"And now we're going." She and Nick moved towards the door, unaware of Scorpius glaring at their backs.

"That was nice, Rose. I've never seen you around your family like that before." Nick spoke as they made their way down the road towards Rose's house. Their hands hung at their sides, bumping slightly every so often.

"What you mean the fight with Scorpius?" Rose winced internally, that wasn't exactly the image she wanted him to get of her.

"No, with your dad, and your brother." He smiled down at her. He had seen her and her family together, but something had changed in the last year. Rose was a lot more grown up now, not just with her family, but in her appearances as well.

"Oh. Well, you've seen me with them before." She couldn't help but wonder why they were talking about her family while they walked beneath the stars.

"This was different though. You were different. In a good way I mean. And Rose, you really did look beautiful tonight." Well there we go, that was what Rose had thought walking beneath the stars was supposed to be: compliments and smiles. Still something wasn't quite right. It was almost as though Nick was too nice. Maybe he was just nervous.

They were in front of her house and Rose was about to say goodnight when Nick spoke again, "I'm really looking forward to spending time with you this summer, princess."

Rose was facing him now, looking up at his grinning face, which was coming closer and closer. Nick had been so sweet and innocent all night. It would be odd if he tried to kiss her right now. It wouldn't fit. But as he got closer, Rose realized he wasn't going to kiss her, he was just hugging her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing for the tight hug, and just as she was about to move away he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, almost as though he was asking for permission to do so. Rose smiled politely before heading back into the house.

**AN: So I really hope you liked the chapter. What do you think of Nick? And not just because he's with Rose? What do you think of him as a person? And what about Rose and Scorpius arguing? Any more thoughts? Things you want me to add? Please review, it encourages me to write more and faster :)**

** - FTLOS  
**


	8. Nick

AN: Alright I apologize in advance for another chapter with Nick. Believe me they aren't much fun to write either. But there is some Scorpius and Rose at the end of this one. Well sort of. So Please just read through it... And Review? :)

* * *

Rose tried to smile as Nick pulled her across the grounds. A week into summer vacation and it was muddy and rainy, but he had insisted they go out. She didn't understand why, what could be so special that he needed to drag her out through this. When they finally reached it, Rose was disappointed.

It was a tree house. She didn't understand how Nick didn't remember her hatred of tree houses. When she was 7, James had tricked her into going up into his tree house to 'play a game of exploding snap.' She had been up there for less than 5 minutes, looking everywhere for the cards, when the house had plummeted to the ground. It had stopped less than a centimeter above the ground leaving Rose flat on the floor, terrified.

Apparently Nick had forgotten though. He smiled and told her to go up the ladder first. Rose held her breath she couldn't do this. She just had to tell him and he wouldn't make her. But then Scorpius' face came to her mind. When he had found out about her fear of tree houses he had found every possible way to tease her. She had been tormented for months, and even now the occasional tree house joke came up. Of course that was more of a fun argument. Scorpius had only been teasing, but still it had hurt.

She smirked as she put her foot on the first rung of the ladder. She would prove him wrong. With his face in mind she climbed the stairs a satisfied little smile playing around her place the whole time. When she finally reached the top the first thing she thought was how much she was going to enjoy rubbing it into Scorpius' face.

Rose forced herself not to think of Scorpius as Nick came up behind her. Nick liked her. What was the point of pining over Scorpius when Nick was there and nice and Rose saw no reason not to like him. She did like him. He wasn't the same as Scorpius, but maybe that was a good thing. She chided herself mentally. No more thinking of Scorpius!

Nick took Rose's hand again, leading her to sit at a small wooden table.

"Look Rose, I had a reason for taking you up here, away from everyone else. I wanted to ask you something."

Rose tried to smile encouragingly at him, but he seemed so formal. It was quite awkward.

"Rose, will you be my girlfriend?"

Immediately Scorpius came back to mind. Rose tried to tell herself it wasn't because she wanted to be his girlfriend. She had thought of him because when they were in fourth year he had teased her for not having a boyfriend. Yes that was it. She would prove him wrong for that old comment. All she had to do was accept Nick. That put a smile on her face.

Rose wrapped her arms around Nick's neck, her face alight. "Yes."

He smiled, maybe a little too happy, but Rose ignored it, she was going to have so much fun proving Scorpius wrong this summer. Nick pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her hard on the mouth. Damn he was a good kisser.

Their snog was getting more heated, Nick's hands travelling further downward. Rose wasn't sure what to do. She had snogged before, but this was uncharted territory. His hands were on her ass when she pulled away instinctively.

"Oh, Rose, sorry. That wasn't okay was it? I should have stopped. I'm so sorry." Nick sounded so sincere that Rose stood dumbfounded for a moment. Finally she came to her senses.

"Yeah, of course Nick, don't worry about it, I just wasn't expecting that is all."

"Of course, Rose. I'll let you make the first move from now on, I promise. I'm so sorry about that." Nick smiled again, being sure to stay out of Rose's personal space.

Rose forced herself to smile at him, "It's okay, Nick, really. Maybe we should just go back before it starts raining again."

"Of course."

They walked back, Nick holding Rose's hand and talking about quidditch and his school friends. Rose nodded and laughed every once and a while, telling her own stories about friends and school. They were nearly at the house when Rose moved her hand away from Nick's. She was thinking about Scorpius again and it felt wrong to hold his hand while thinking about that.

"Rose, you're going to be okay with people knowing about us right?" Nick's anxious expression brought Rose back to reality.

"Of course. Sorry I got distracted." Rose fitted her hand back in Nick's.

The car was pulled out to the street when Rose and Nick arrived. Curious, they moved forward, and Rose spotted Scorpius' blonde head. Before she could walk away, Albus caught sight of her and called her over. The moment he saw her and Nick's hands he nearly chocked.

Scorpius turned at the sound and then stopped. He couldn't move. He had heard the locker room talk, and the summer dare. But he refused to believe that Rose was going to be Nick's. No, Rose was not that stupid. That angry green monster was in his stomach again. Rose was not stupid enough for that. He might have called her stupid a few times, but she was way to smart to be with Nick.

"Cat got your tongue, Malfoy?" Rose smirked; glad to have gotten the desired reaction out of Scorpius. She hadn't meant to argue when she saw him, but somehow the comment had jumped from her lips.

"Hardly, Rosie. I'm just surprised Nick is daring to touch you. Has he promised that you're going to be his super special girlfriend?" The last words were soaked in sarcasm, and Scorpius took on a high-pitched childlike voice as he spoke them.

Scorpius had no idea where that insult had come from. He liked teasing Rose, but arguments, like this one, he really didn't like. Why could he just go back to teasing her, and kissing her at parties? No, that last bit wouldn't do. She had a boyfriend, besides, why would he want to kiss his sister?

Rose hid a wince. His comment had hurt more than she cared to admit. "Jealous Malfoy? Why don't you go find one of your slags?" Rose forced herself not to apologize after that last comment. It was true that Scorpius had experience, and there were a lot of people who liked him, but he didn't have any slags.

"What, like you were at the party?" Scorpius stopped the moment he had spoke. That was too far, and everyone except Nick knew that. He hadn't been at the party that night, so he was just curious, hoping to find out more about what Rose had done. But no one spoke. Rose was standing stock still, and everyone expected an explosion at any second.

But she didn't. Rose had been insulted beyond belief. She hardly thought that one snog would make her a slut, but the fact that he would think of her in that way hurt. Rose felt her eyes pricking with tears; she couldn't do this. Nick was watching, and she couldn't even look Scorpius in the eye to know what he though. Trying not to give away how she felt, Rose stalked off in the direction of her house.

Scorpius watched her go, his eyes full of remorse. Nick hurried off as well, saying something about needing to be home for dinner and checking on Rose later. Scorpius turned slowly to Albus.

"Shit."

"You think, mate? Rose is not going to move on from that any time soon. And I've got the rest of the summer to deal with her." Albus sighed, Scorpius didn't argue unless he was upset. He probably deserved some slack.

"Sorry, Al."

"Never mind. No harm done really. I'll see you end of summer for the party though aight?"

Just as Scorpius nodded in response, Harry appeared to take him to Malfoy Mannor.

* * *

AN: So there we go :) See a bit of Rose and Scorpius at the end. I promise there will be more of them in the next chapters. :) I even threw in a bit of Scorpius starting to see how he feels about her? Although I'm curious what you think about Nick.

What do you think the summer dare is? If enough people guess I'll reveal it in the next chapter.

Also, does anybody recognize where the green monster reference comes from? (It's at the part in the chapter where Scorpius sees Nick and Rose together)

Please Review :)

- FTLOS


	9. Letters

**AN: Hello :) Sorry that's its been just over a month. Didn't mean to wait that long... but this chapter is a tiny bit longer to make up for it :) Not really sure how I feel about it, but I hope you guys like it. **

Previously: Scorpius and Rose snogged at a party. Rose, who likes Scorpius, convinces herself that he doesn't have feelings for her. She starts flirting with Nick, and Scorpius and her start to argue a lot. Rose and Nick get into a relationship, which neither Albus or Scorpius is happy about, due to a dare.

* * *

_Hey mate,_

_Stop asking me how Rose is doing. If you're so curious go ask her yourself. _

_Seriously though, sort this out before the end of the summer. How's the Mansion? Annoyed that Romania lost in the world cup? Cause I promise that ref was perfectly fair!_

_Al_

Scorpius read the message over, unsure how to respond to the first portion. It was true that he had been pestering Albus about Rose, but he had every right to. The girl was part of a dare for Salazar's sake, and she didn't realize it. But still, owl Rose? He'd never done that before, and for some reason the idea made his stomach feel uncomfortable. Besides, what would he say? That he was sorry he had called her a slag and that he had loved kissing her? No way in hell! Sighing, he threw the stick for his dog, Lancelot, to fetch. He read over the letter one more time before leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth.

Slowly opening his eyes a few minutes later, Scorpius reached for his parchment and quills in the bag beside him.

_Dear Rose,_

_I wanted to express my greatest condolences–_

Scorpius stopped mid sentence, realizing what he had written. 'Dear?' that was so polite, and what in the name of the founding fathers was 'express my greatest condolences' supposed to be, a letter for a funeral. Pushing the paper aside he tried again.

_Hey,_

_Heard the Chuddly Cannons lost last night, not surprising–_

He stopped again; starting by insulting her probably wasn't the way to go either. He crumbled the paper up and pushed it aside. Lancelot came running back, slobbery stick in his mouth. Smiling and ruffling his beagle's head, Scorpius thought about the bet. He couldn't stand the idea of Nick getting his way. It was bad enough that Rose was dating him.

Throwing the stick once more, Scorpius tried again to write the letter. Then he tried again, and again, and again, until the space around him was littered with scrunched up pieces of paper, and he was so frustrated that he broke the stick he had been throwing. Throwing half of the now broken stick he banged his head against the back of the chair. Who would have thought that writing a letter to Rose would be so difficult?

He was so distracted by his failure that he didn't notice his mother until she spoke.

"Who is she?" Astoria Malfoy's voice was gentle, but it still startled Scorpius.

"Who is who?" he looked around bewildered, as though expecting to see a girl coming from the woods.

"The girl you're trying to write a letter to." She smiled, as though she understood what he was going through.

"It's not like that Mum. I'm writing to Rose." His mother's raised eyebrows were disbelieving, "Really, it's not. We got into a fight and now Al is making me write to her and sort it out."

"Hmm," still obviously disbelieving, his mother replied, "Of course. Well then do just that, sort it out. I'm sure she'd feel more awkward knowing that you wasted all this parchment on her than if you write the wrong thing."

Scorpius looked around at the balls of paper, feeling awkward.

"Anyway, dinner is in an hour, do try and send it off before then." With that she turned back to the house, calling Lancelot, and leaving Scorpius alone with his paper.

The owl tapped persistently at the window, obviously unaware of what was occurring inside. Nick was lying on the bed, hoping against hope that the owl would just go away and not interrupt him. He was lying beside Rose, one hand groping her ass and pulling her closer, while the other lay awkwardly above his head. His tongue was in Rose's mouth, and that, at least, felt good. He was a damn good kisser, and he knew it.

Rose's shirt had ridden up so the bottom of her stomach was exposed, and she kept hoping that Nick would move his hand away from her ass where it was awkwardly groping and up to her side. But she didn't move. Nick had been very understanding and so helpful for the past month, and she had hardly done more than kiss him.

Still, the owl tapped, and eventually Rose broke their kiss to go and get it. She recognized it immediately as Scorpius' owl, and wondered vaguely how it had gotten the wrong house. She opened the window to let the bird in.

"Come on Rose, come back, take the letter and come lie down again." Nick's voice sounded slightly hoarse, and his eyes were dark. Rose sighed, pulling away from the owl that was perched on her arm. She took of the letter, not glancing at it before throwing it on the desk. She would give it to Al later. Moving back to the window, she let the owl out, feeling weird that she wasn't letting it stay to eat, but she knew that Nick wouldn't like that.

"Nick my parent's are gonna be home soon. And then dinner, you can stay if you want, but we should probably go downstairs." Rose tried not to notice how disappointed Nick seemed at the idea that they couldn't stay I her bedroom all night.

"No it's alright Rose, I should go home now anyway." He got up and gave Rose a fierce kiss before walking out with her.

It wasn't until after dinner that Rose remembered the letter. Turning it over she was surprised to see the name on the letter wasn't Albus'. It was hers.

_Rose,_

_I'm sorry for what happened before I left. I was a prick. Anyway, I hope you don't hold it against me at the end of the summer; Albus would kill us if we fought at the party. _

_Scorpius_

Rose read the letter a few times before she could even believe what was in it. Scorpius, apologizing? Well, if he apologized then she couldn't very well hold it against him. Pulling her hair into a ponytail she sat down at the desk to try and write a response.

_Scorpius,_

_It's okay. Hope your summer goes well. Just mull over the fact that Romania lost, and I'll see you in a few weeks._

_Rose_

Rose wrote slowly, thinking about every word before putting it on the paper. It wouldn't do to say the wrong thing. She knew it was a pretty formal letter, but something between them just was off. It was like there was something there that shouldn't have been. Despite that, Rose folded the parchment, deciding to wait until morning to send it, so as not to wake Scorpius.

He had spent the whole night worrying about her response, and there it was, short and simple. There had been no reason to worry. But it felt odd leaving their correspondence at that. He groaned as he pulled out another sheaf of parchment, wondering how much paper he would waste writing this letter.

_Rose,_

_The ref was rubbish! And Wales cheated; I'd bet my life on it. And anyway your beloved Chuddly Cannons lost their game a few nights ago. I always knew you were bonkers for supporting them. _

_Then again, I knew you were bonkers anyway, I mean, you're a Gryffindor._

_Scorpius_

Rose smiled when she received the letter, inexplicably happier than she had been the whole summer. She was surprised that he was joking with her like that after the formal tone of his previous letter. But it was a nice change, and despite making her stomach flip, she hoped they could keep talking like that.

_Score,_

_You've got it all wrong; it's Slytherins that are touched in the head. Besides the Cannons only lost because of the ref, and Samir's rubbish beater skills. _

_How's you're summer been anyway? Cheated in any more chess games?_

_Rose_

Scorpius smiled; somehow the tension between them had dissipated. He settled into writing back to her.

_Rosie,_

_I've been forgetting to call you that but thanks for reminding me. I won that chess match fair and square, and you won't be forgetting it any time soon. _

_Score_

Laughing to herself, Rose put the letter down. Whatever had been between them, whatever had been getting in the way of them getting along, was mostly gone now, and Rose had to force herself to remember that she was with Nick, and that she really did like him. Pushing her emotions to the side Rose wrote back to Scorpius.

Their owls went back and forth, the letters becoming more open over the course of the weeks. And in between the letters, Rose found herself with her cousins, making out with Nick, or practicing flying and homework. It wasn't until two weeks before they returned to school that Scorpius received a letter from Nick.

_Scorpius Malfoy,_

_Stop sending owls to my girlfriend. She is mine. Whatever you feel for her, eat it. Go fuck one of your slags. Rose is mine. I get to fuck her, and when I'm done, then you can have my leftovers. But for now, stop flirting with her, stop owling her, just stop everything to do with her. She is mine first._

Scorpius read the letter in shock. This was the proof he needed to show Rose what Nick was planning, but he had no way of knowing if Nick would see his response, especially considering he seemed to have seen the other letters. Throwing the letter down on his desk Scorpius paced back and forth angrily. His most recent letter from Rose was next to the one from Nick, and he read it over again, his hands trembling with anger.

_Score,_

_Who would have thought that you, the big bad Malfoy boy was scared of frogs? I guess I'll have something to tease you about now though, other than your cum coloured hair and crap quidditch team. _

_Rosie_

Finally he sat down at the desk to write a final letter to Rose.

_Rose,_

_I will not write you anymore. I will see you in a week. Please be sensible._

_Scorpius _

* * *

**AN: Hey, so I really hoped you liked that! Let me know what you think in a review? :) It always means a lot when people review! Also, I promise more Rose and Scorpius together time in the next chapter, no more annoying letters :) Yes, I know Nick is a jerk. I'm sorry, but I promise this is still a ScorexRose fanfic :)**

**And just a little question: I mentioned int he chapter that there was something between Rose and Scorpius.. something stopping them from being friends.. any ideas what i was hinting at? Maybe I'm just over analyzing thanks to IB English but let me know :)**

** - FTLOS**


End file.
